Valentine's Day
by Seasoned Writing
Summary: Valentine's Day has hit Beach City and both Steven and Connie have something to ask each other. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Steven took a deep breath. He had fought Gem Monsters, faced Homeworld Gems that wanted to take him away from Earth, and has nearly died more times than a normal person should.

However he was more scared than ever.

Today was Valentine's Day.

On any other year Steven would just ask all the Gems to be his Valentine, but this year was different. He wanted to ask Connie to be his Valentine.

Steven had no idea why he was so nervous. Connie was his best friend and it should be easy to ask Connie to be his Valentine. However, his stomach felt like a herd of butterflies were fighting a pack of wolverines.

"Steven?" Pearl asked Steven, breaking his train of thought.

"Oh, hey Pearl, what's up?" Steven said, much quicker than he had intended.

"Is everything alright, Steven?" Pearl asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine, why do you ask?" Steven said, trying to get Pearl's attention away from him.

"Well one, your shirt is soaked in sweat," Pearl said, Steven just noticing that Pearl was right.

"Aww man! I can't ask Connie to be my Valentine like this!" Steven said, before quickly covering his mouth. The damage was done, Pearl had heard what Steven had said and beamed brighter than usual.

"HAH! I knew it had something to do with Valentine's Day. It was odd not to get the cards that you give us every year, but now it all makes sense!" Pearl exclaimed in joy.

Steven sighed. This brought Pearl's smile to a frown almost instantly and Pearl asked, "Is everything fine between you and Connie?"

"Yeah, but…" Steven hesitantly began, "I feel so nervous asking Connie to be my Valentine for some reason. Is that weird?"

Pearl pondered the thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers, "Well I may not know how to answer that, but I think I know just the Gem for this job!"

In a mere matter of seconds Pearl had managed to convince Garnet to talk to Steven over doing an important mission. Pearl had taken much longer to convince Amethyst to go along with her for the mission instead, but the two were off doing the mission instead.

Garnet sat next to Steven on his bed and the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Steven took a deep breath and asked, "Garnet, why do I feel weird about asking Connie to be my Valentine?"

Garnet took a moment to think until she came with an answer, "You feel weird about it because you don't know if Connie will feel the same way."

Steven looked at the floor. The thought had crossed his mind.

"Do you think Connie feels the same for me like I feel for her?" Steven asked, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Garnet adjusted her glasses and had an answer almost instantly, "I can tell with utmost certainty that Connie feels the same way you do."

Steven looked up, "Really?"

Garnet smirked, "Absolutely. She cares for you Steven. When you two are together you are almost inseparable."

Steven blushed a little at this comment. Garnet placed her left hand on Steven's shoulder, "Steven, don't worry about it. Be confident. Invite Connie over and ask her to be your Valentine."

Steven smiled and nodded fiercely. Garnet smiled as well and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Pearl and Amethyst are handling the mission well."

Garnet went to the warp pad and teleported away. Steven took out his phone and called Connie's house phone.

…

The phone started to ring. Connie was pacing around her room thinking about today, so she paid no mind to the ringing phone.

Today was Valentine's Day.

Usually she would stay at home, since she didn't really have anyone ask her to be their Valentine. This year was different.

She had wanted to ask Steven to be her Valentine, but she had no idea on how to go about it. Was it weird for the girl to ask the guy to be their Valentine? Did Steven even know what Valentine's Day was? Did Steven feel the same way she did?

Before she could continue questioning herself, she heard her mother call for her downstairs.

"Connie, Steven Universe is on the phone," her mother said, causing Connie to run to the phone in excitement. She grabbed the phone from her mother and began to talk, "Hi Steven, what's up?"

Connie sounded more excited than usual.

"Hi Connie! I was wondering if you could come by the Temple today." Steven said, in his usual excited tone.

"Oh, um let me ask my mom first," Connie said, placing the phone down for a moment, "Hey mom, can I go over to Steven's place?"

"You're father's not here, so you'll have to take the bus!" her mother said while she pored over some official looking paperwork.

Connie smiled and picked the phone back up, "Steven! Are you still there?"

"Yeah! So can you come over?" Steven answered.

"My mom said I can go, but I'll need to take the bus so it will take a while," Connie said.

"Why can't I just pick you up with Lion? Or my dad?" Steven asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble you!" Connie said, trying to keep composed, but doing a bad job of it. She needed some time to think of what she was going to say to Steven.

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Steven said.

"No, don't worry about it! I'll be over in about an hour, I'll meet you at the temple!" Connie said, nearly hyperventilating when she said it.

"Oh…ok, I'll see you at the temple then!" Steven replied, sounding slightly saddened, but still trying to sound cheerful.

Connie felt bad, "I'll get some doughnuts on the way!"

"Really? Thanks Connie!" Steven said, a bit happier sounding.

"I'll be there soon! Bye!" Connie said.

"Bye!" Steven replied.

The two hung up the phone and Connie ran upstairs to change and put on her shoes. She grabbed the card that she made earlier that day and was about to leave the house, her mother said, "Connie."

Connie froze, scared that her mother changed her mind, "Y-y-yes mom?"

Dr. Maheswaren looked at her daughter sternly before her face dropped into a soft smile, "Have fun."

Connie beamed and nodded her head as she ran off.

…

Connie neared the temple with a box of doughnuts in hand. She didn't know what kind of doughnuts to get, so she asked for a variety pack.

She looked around and saw that Steven was running towards her.

"Hi Connie!" Steven yelled while waving.

Connie would have waved, but holding the card under the box of doughnuts she just said, "Hi Steven!"

Steven stood around, shifting his feet, rubbing the back of his hand holding his card behind his back, "So uh, do you want to come inside or…"

"How about the beach?" Connie said, trying to sound nonchalantly, but pretty much blowing her cover with the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"That's fine," Steven said, who began to blush as well.

The walked to the beach and when they found a good spot, they sat down and stared at the ocean for quite a while.

The two were holding their cards and were trying to find a way to give it to the other. They both turned to each other and asked simultaneously.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

The two began blushing and Steven said, "You can go first."

"No, you go first," Connie said, trying to buy some time.

Steven thought for a moment, "How about we go at the same time?"

Connie replied, "Ok, how about we go on three?"

Steven nodded on his head.

"1," Connie started.

"2," Steven said, joining in.

"3!" the two said together.

"Will you be my Valentine!" the two said holding the cards out, eyes closed.

The two opened their eyes and looked at each other in silence.

…

CLIFFHANGER! Yes this will be a Two Shot because I felt that this story would work best that way. The second part will be up either later today or tomorrow, because while I may be cruel, I am not that cruel.

I know it's not even close to Valentine's Day, but this idea popped into my head and thought it would be pretty neat to experiment with what would happen in a situation like this.

Plus if you are reading this on Valentine's Day, which is odd since this was written and released in July, happy Valentine's Day!

Thank you for reading, review if you like it!

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The stared at each other for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out what the other was going to say.

Connie was the first to speak up, "I, u-u-um…"

"Yeah," Steven replied.

The silence was deafening. Steven decided to make the first move and gently pushed his card towards Connie. She blinked and took Steven's card, while she gave him the card she had.

Steven looked at his card, which was pink construction paper that said "Happy Valentine's Day Steven!" while on the back it was a drawing of the two of them holding hands surrounded by little hearts.

Connie's card was a folded one that said "Happy Valentine's Day Connie!" on the front and on the inside was a drawing of Steven with his ukulele and Connie with her violin and a heart between the two of them.

Their faces were both blushing madly and they both turned away from each other to hide that they were both blushing.

They had no idea what to do next. Connie decided to take the first move this time, "Thank you, Steven."

Steven turned to look at Connie and smiled while he said, "Thank you too, Connie."

Steven continued and said, "I accept!"

Connie looked confused for a moment so Steven said, "I will be your Valentine."

Connie stammered her reply, "Oh, um, I, I, I also accept," she took a deep breath and said much clearer, "I will be your Valentine."

Connie then held out her hand and Steven grabbed her hand without a second thought.

The two sat there holding hands while the water from the ocean slowly hit the beach in its unique rhythm.

"So, uh what do you want to do now?" Steven asked.

"We could walk around town," Connie suggested.

Steven nodded and the two stood up, still holding hands, leaving the full box of doughnuts on the beach.

The first place that the two stop by was the Big Donut. It was pretty late so Sadie was starting to close shop. Lars wasn't around so Sadie was mopping the floors. She looked up to say that the store was closing, until she saw Steven and Connie holding hands.

"Hi Sadie!" Steven said, who was speaking in a much cheerier tone than usual.

Sadie dropped her broom and held her hands close to her face with the biggest smile on her face. Connie suddenly let go of Steven's hand and exclaimed, "Oh no! We left the doughnuts on the beach! I'll go get them, be right back!"

Before Steven could say anything Connie ran out to get the doughnuts from the beach. Sadie walked next to Steven, who was still smiling.

"So, are you two hanging out for Valentine's Day?" Sadie questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, she's my Valentine!" Steven said, to which Sadie tried her best, almost failing, to conceal a squeal of delight.

"Well you know what Steven, that's great to hear. You two are a really good match." Sadie said in a somewhat sagely manner.

"You think so?!" Steven questioned excitedly.

"Oh absolutely," Sadie replied.

The two stood awkwardly and there was still no sign of Connie. Steven was starting to get worried and asked Sadie, "Is it just me or has Connie been out for a while?"

Sadie noticed that as well, "I'm sure she's on her way. It is pretty dark out there."

"I'm gonna go look for her!" Steven said, getting ready to run outside, when Sadie grabbed his shoulder holding a flashlight. Steven nodded his head in understanding and took the flashlight and ran outside to look for Connie.

He went to the spot where they hung out and saw that the box of doughnuts was gone. Steven looked to find any signs of Connie and saw a set of footprints walking along the beach. He followed them and saw that they led to a grotto. Shining his light inside the grotto he saw Connie, unconscious with a giant spider looking creature eating the doughnuts.

Steven knew he had to act fast since he knew that a Big Donut Variety Pack had fourteen doughnuts. Since the monster looked like it had eaten most of the doughnuts, so he turned off the flashlight and walked as quietly as he could towards Connie.

She was still breathing, which had Steven breathe a sigh of relief. This sigh was heard by the monster who looked right at Steven and lunged at him.

Thinking quickly he summoned his shield, which held the monster back successfully. The noise that the impact made woke Connie up immediately. She looked and saw that Steven was doing his best at holding off the giant spider monster.

Steven noticed that Connie was awake, and while he was distracted the spider pushed him hard enough to send him flying. Connie ran to Steven, who was dazed, as fast as she could and looked for something to fight with. There was a decent sized piece of driftwood and Connie quickly grabbed it and started swinging at the monster.

The driftwood wasn't as balanced as Connie would have liked, but it had to do. The spider backed off, and while Steven was coming to he saw Connie fighting the monster. He knew that the driftwood couldn't hold it off forever and thought of a solution.

He called out, "LION HELP!"

As if on cue Lion came barreling towards Steven, and without a second order, Lion knelt in front of Steven and his mother's sword started to come out of Lion's mane.

Steven grabbed the sword, unsheathed it, and yelled, "CONNIE!"

She saw that Steven had a very familiar large sword with him and knew what to do. Steven ran towards Connie, holding the sword over his head with the blade pointed towards his front, and used the sword to pole vault towards the spider. He summoned his shield and hit the spider with it, holding it back while Connie dropped the driftwood and grabbed the sword.

He held the spider off long enough for Connie to get accustomed to the large sword. Steven looked at Connie and the two nodded to each other. Steven gave a strong push, knocking the spider back, but instead of letting his shield vanish he held it over his head.

Connie jumped onto his shield, and with a big push, Steven launched Connie into the air. Connie had the sword pointed down and before the spider could evade her attack she stabbed it in the head.

After a short shriek of pain, the spider poofed in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a round black and red spotted gem. Steven ran to the gem, placed it into a bubble, and sent it to the temple.

The two were out of breath. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

Steven and Connie were walking out while Connie was explaining what had happened.

"I saw this thing crawling in the grotto. I followed it and it caught me by surprise. Lucky for me I had the doughnuts…" Connie said before Steven grabbed her in a tight embrace, tears streaming down his face.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone!" Steven said, crying.

"Steven…" Connie began.

Steven interrupted, "I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt or if you got…"

"Steven!" Connie said sternly, which caught Steven off guard.

"There's no way you could have known," Connie said, softer, "You came looking for me knowing something was wrong, and without you then I would have been…"

Connie stopped, Steven holding her even tighter. She continued "I owe you a lot Steven. You are my best friend and without you, I would have spent today in my room, alone, and reading a book."

Steven broke the embrace, still with tears in his eyes. Connie dug through her pockets and gave him a napkin from the Big Donut that she had. Steven wiped his face clean and Connie said, "It's getting late, I should go back home."

Steven nodded and called to Lion, who walked to the two and sat on his stomach to let the two get on, Steven at the front, who grabbed the scabbard, and Connie behind him, holding the sword in one hand and onto Steven with the other.

When Lion was sure that the two were on he sprinted out to the ocean and roared open a portal. On the other side was Connie's neighborhood, to which Lion perfectly skidded to a stop in front of her house.

The two got off of Lion and walked to the door. Connie held out the sword motioning for Steven to take it.

Steven reached for it, but stopped halfway. Connie asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you keep it?" Steven said.

Connie gasped, "But isn't it your mom's?!"

"Yeah, but I want you to have it," Steven replied.

Connie still wasn't sure if she should take it, so Steven pushed the sword towards her, smiling and nodding while he did it. Connie held the sword closer while Steven gave her the scabbard as well. Connie carefully placed the sword into the scabbard.

When the sword was securely inside the scabbard Connie said, "Well I have something to give you too."

Steven was confused, but was immediately surprised when Connie placed her lips onto his.

It was a shock, for both Steven and Connie, but the two held the kiss for a few seconds.

When the kiss was over and the two separated, both were blushing intensely. Connie was smiling at the look of surprise that Steven had, while all he could see were stars.

"Happy Valentine's Day Steven," Connie said as sweetly as she could.

"Happy Valentine's Day Connie!" Steven said louder, now smiling wider than before.

Connie held the sword close to her as Steven went on top of Lion, the two waving good-bye. Lion roared a portal and Steven was gone.

Connie stood in front of her house for a few moments, touching her lips, remembering the kiss. She smiled and said in a whisper, "Almost Connie, you almost said it…"

She walked inside and tried to think of a way she could explain why she had a giant pink sword with her.

…

While Lion was taking Steven home, all Steven could do is remember the kiss. He felt so happy that he wanted to jump up and down and proclaim to the world about everything that had happened.

When he got home he saw that the only one out was Garnet, sitting on the couch waiting patiently for Steven.

"Hi Garnet!" Steven said loudly.

"Hello Steven," Garnet said, much softer than Steven.

"You won't believe what happened today Garnet!" Steven said, still maintaining a high volume.

"Tell me," Garnet said, knowing already what happened, but letting Steven tell the story.

He went on about every minute detail with what happened during the day, until he came to the part about the monster. His tone became much sadder and was dripping with feelings of guilt.

"I should have gone with her Garnet…that way she wouldn't have almost…" Steven said. Garnet placed a hand on his head, stopping him and said, "But you helped her. You knew something was wrong and you were right."

"I know but…" Steven said, but was stopped by Garnet again.

"Listen Steven, I know you feel guilty for not being there, but there are some things that not everyone could have seen coming," Garnet said.

Steven looked down, but Garnet gently placed a finger under his chin and lifted it up so the two could make eye contact.

She continued, "Remember what I told you earlier?"

Steven said, "Be confident?"

Garnet nodded, "You were confident that something was wrong. Your confidence had you take action, find Connie and defeat the monster. The Steven from earlier today wouldn't have done that."

Steven thought about earlier and realized he probably wouldn't have done that.

Steven smiled, "Thanks for making me feel better Garnet."

"No problem, Steven," Garnet said with a warm smile. The temple door opened and both Pearl and Amethyst walked out.

"Hello Steven!" Pearl said in her usual cheery tone, "So how did your day with Connie go?"

"It went great!" Steven said, repeating his story, but he told it with much more confidence than when he told it to Garnet.

"…so when I took Connie home I gave her mom's sword and then she…" Steven stopped. He didn't know why but he felt that the kiss was meant to be a private moment between the two.

"She what?" Pearl questioned.

"S-s-she, uh, nothing! Nothing happened after I gave her the sword!" Steven said, badly lying.

Amethyst quickly picked up on this, "It doesn't sound like nothing happened. C'mon Steven spill it!" she faked gasped, "Did you kiss her?"

"N-n-not exactly…" Steven said, still trying to lie his way out of it.

"SOOOOO she kissed you then?" Amethyst said in a teasing tone.

Before Steven could say anything else Garnet stood up and said, "Steven has had a long day, he needs his rest."

Amethyst groaned, "Aw man Garnet, I was just starting to have some fun."

Amethyst walked to the temple door, with Pearl following her, who had a feeling on what had happened. Pearl made a mental note to ask Garnet to confirm or deny her theory.

Garnet made her way to the temple, stopping to look at Steven, who gave her a look of thanks. She smiled at Steven before entering the temple.

…

It was late at night and Steven was lying awake on his bed. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind.

He looked outside his window out to nothing in particular.

Steven whispered, "Good night Connie."

…

Connie was lying awake on her bed, unable to fall asleep. She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind.

She looked outside her bedroom window to nothing in particular.

Connie whispered, "Good night Steven."

She thought for a moment and said, "Steven, I lov…"

The words were in her head, waiting to be said, but she wasn't ready to say them.

Not yet.

Soon.

…

And that is the end of this two shot. This turned out much more different than I expected. To be quite honest I wanted to end the story with Connie getting killed, but decided that I didn't want to break your hearts quite yet. The battle scene and the kiss took precedence over my sadism and so we have a much happier ending.

I will say that this story has given me the idea to continue out how things would play out. Not in this story, obviously, but in another one. Essentially making it a prologue for a longer story where we see Steven and Connie continue to develop their relationship as they grow older and face some of the challenges of life.

Is that something you guys want to see? If so leave a comment saying that you guys would want me to continue this story line. Until then…

Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it!

Peace.


End file.
